Belgarion, Meet Harry Potter
by Mithrium
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong, Garion and Belgarath are thrown into the HP universe. What will happen to them there? Is Voldemort plotting something? How will they get back? Much better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

Before I start this story I have to warn everyone. I may (so **will** unless something suddenly changes about me so my life and everyone else's depends on it) be slow updating.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing on a fanfic site?

Prologue

"Grandfather, I know the study of alternate worlds must be simply fascinating, but don't you think this is going a little far?"

Belgarion, King of Riva, Lord Over the Western Sea, and Godslayer, and Belgarath, Disciple of the god Aldur, were rather carefully constructing a man-sized machine Beldin claimed would open a portal hole and yet be able to contain it.

"No", Belgarath responded, "If Beldin says something will work, it usually does." "Yes, but a dimensional doorway?" "Garion, it's this simple. We see if it works. If it does not, you and I go and throw Beldin out his window for warping us to a different universe or for causing an explosion in our faces with his little 'machine'. Either one works for me."

Garion just looked skeptically at the device. "Well?" Belgarath demanded. "Aren't you going to do something? Here, attach that silver crescent to that piping."

"And how will this work?" Garion asked. "We put this together, then this part here spins with such force that it creates a small tear in the barriers that hold this and the other nearest dimension separate." Belgarath seemed to think over what he had just said, then he quickly added, "Of course, a tear only big enough for us to observe."

Belgarion suddenly began to think that his Aunt Polgara's teases were true. Belgarath was becoming senile.

"Grandfather, you do realize this is insane right?"

"Wherever did you get that idea?"

"If this starts another rip in the universe…"

"Everyone dies."

"Exactly. And I have no intention of going off andkillinganother god and I don't anyone else is to keen on the idea either."

"Well, let's just see what happens. Now, this is almost ready to start. Be ready."

"Exactly what should I be ready for?"

"Oh, I don't know. Possibly a cataclysmic explosion."

Quite suddenly, the world began to swirl. Belgarion and Belgarath were swept up and blown into the machine.

Sitting in his tower, Beldin heard something rather strange. He thought it sounded something like this: "BELDIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"He decided he was probably just hearing things.


	2. Where Are We

Alternate sixth year for Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: No, I don't recall the last time I wrote a mass-production novel.

Chapter 1: Where...

"…and furthermore, the Ministry of Magic has now realized that Voldemort has indeed come back…" Dumbledore continued on with the start of term speech, apparently unaware of a small number of students were already conversing among themselves.

"Well _something _is going to happen. We've never had a quiet year so far." Harry said.

"You could at least hope nothing's going to happen!"

"Hermione, whenever something happens at Hogwarts, we are almost always involved," Ron stated.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Snape," Dumbledore announced.

The silence at this last was rather drawn out. Though this could be explained by the fact that almost no one had any blood left in their faces.

It was broken by a rather loud _THUMP_ just outside the Great Hall.

"BELDIN!" someone screamed. It was followed by some fairly exotic swearing. "Why! Of all the things he could have botched, why this!"

"Grandfather…"

"He never makes mistakes like this!"

"Grandfather…"

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!"

"Grandfather!"

"What!"

"Where are we?"

It was most certainly not what was supposed to happen, that much Garion was sure of. Somehow Belgarath and Garion had landed in what was apparently a castle. Beldin could not have possibly managed to mess up something like this. He had been too long and hard in his calculations to do that.

_Well, _he thought, _not much time to think about that now._ For there were footsteps coming from behind a large set of doors. Behind him, he felt Belgarath's will clench, and he did the same. The great doors boomed open and a figure with a long white beard and purple and orange robes. "Stop!" he cried "In the name of Hogwarts, Stop!"


End file.
